


By Night

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Fantasizing, Hate Sex, I JUST REALLY LIKE JACKEL, Jackel has lust at first sight here, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, dont look at me, im so gross, please don't read this, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3049460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackel remembered the boy at the oasis.</p>
<p>He hated his words, but he did like what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just got Bravely Default today, so of course the first thing I do is write smutty fanfic.
> 
> Don't look at me I'm gross.

The pile of treasure surrounding Jackel did nothing for him, in all honesty. It did nothing for the burn in his throat, the sand in his shoes, or the overall bitterness in his mouth.

It also did nothing for the aching in his groin.

He didn't like the arrangement one bit. He hated the merchants in charge of him, he hated the fact that he hardly got ANY water, and he hated that he had to mostly live alone. He'd tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that his own hormonal desires could take a back seat to thieving and guzzling water like it was his last night alive, but gold didn't warm his bed. He sighed to himself, pulling his scarf closer and grumbling complaints as he leaned back on the throne, attempting to will his sexual desire away.

Needless to say, it didn't work. He made a noise of frustration as he looked around, again. He WAS leading a band of forty something thieves, and that made it hard to do anything in peace.

But in this state, he could care less. If people saw him jacking off, they'd forget the sight or risk having a knife in their back. He grunted softly, fingers deftly nudging himself through his trousers. Now came to question of who to imagine beneath him...

His mind wavered back to the oasis, that day. Specifically, to a group of self righteous, bleeding heart hypocrites that he'd gladly kill in an instant. Even more specifically, to a young monk who angered him more than anything. Thinking back to what the others had called him, he could piece together his name-- Tiz.

Jackel wasn't really able to say he liked much of anything, but he hated people like Tiz the most. A bunch of ignorant, stupid little lambs who didn't understand the real world. The thief grit his teeth as he began palming his length through his pants. He would've loved to slash Tiz's clothes to ribbons before shoving him face-first to the dirty ground, ravishing him without mercy. The thought of that annoyingly determined face welling up in despair and clarity sent shivers down Jackel's spine as he pulled down his trousers.

With his member free, Jackel gripped it, bucking his hips up like he was fucking Tiz's throat. "N-not so tough now, are you, little bitch?" He whispered to himself, thoroughly delighted with how he chose to shut his fantasy up. "Completely desperate, huh? O-once I got my cock in you, you gave up..." Jackel mumbled, bucking up into his hand as he squeezed tighter.

The fantasy came full force, with Jackel imagining Tiz looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, sucking on his length much like it was a lollipop. A completely broken Tiz who gave wanton moans every time he hit the back of his throat... just the thought sent sparks of pleasure through the thief. He changed his position, slightly, sitting up on his knees and thrusting into his hand to simulate the feeling of fucking someone- specifically Tiz.

"You dirty little whore... are you enjoying yourself? Y-you're clenching me, so you must love it..." Jackel mumbled to his fantasy, who let out sultry moans in agreement. Jackel also moaned out in hazy, almost blissful pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to come undone.

With a cry, Jackel released a torrent of white, dirtying his chest and hand as he milked himself of semen. His body weak, the thief fell back, panting. He didn't mind the silence, come to think of it. He liked being able to bask in the events he experienced.

He only had himself for company as he fell asleep in the dawn of morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this it sucks.


End file.
